


Much Needed Release

by simandzayn



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6146695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simandzayn/pseuds/simandzayn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily is alone in her hotel room and gets herself off thinking about Hotch. Unbeknown to her, Hotch happened to walk past her room at the wrong time and heard her and Hotch the gets himself off thinking about her. The two have an awkward encounter the next morning.</p>
<p>Thats literally this one shot in a nutshell enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Much Needed Release

Emily sighed as she dropped her go-bag on the wooden floor boarded hotel room. Another hotel, another city, another case. 

It was a never ending cycle and one that she wasn’t tired of. Her job was her life, her team was her family and saving the world one person at a time was her passion. Even if there were days when she did feel as though it wasn’t making that much of a difference, looking into the eyes of the victims she saved always tells her otherwise. “You made a difference to her Prentiss, don’t forget that.” She briefly remembered Morgan’s comment from a few months ago when he and her sat across from each other on their jet, talking about the women she had saved hours earlier. She smiled softly at the thought as she began to tug her blazer off. 

It had been a long day and despite not having solved the case yet, she felt oddly calm. Worked up; yes. Frustrated; yes. But still calm. She felt her skin crawl in annoyance at the amount of clothing she had on, with another deep sigh, she made her feet move further into the room until she sat down on the side of her bed. Slowly, she stripped herself of her clothing, first her shoes, then her tank top, then her bra, her pants and boy-cut underwear came last, and she inhaled deeply, closing her eyes and moved her head back to the ceiling as she felt the oxygen fill her lungs. 

Her skin pricked with goosebumps at the cool air in her hotel room and she rubbed her forearms offhandedly as she made her way to the bathroom. Igniting the jets in the shower, she left a brief thought flitter to JJ and wondered how much money she forced the Bureau to spend on this luxury hotel room, but that thought was washed away the moment the hot water covered her skin, a relaxation she welcome instantly and she felt a moan rip throat her chest as she tilted her neck to the side, closing her eyes and basked in the warmth. 

She stood under the pelting water for 5 minutes before she actually started to move, she ran her hands up her sides and over her chest, rubbing over her face before curling them through her hair. Tugging slightly, she let a soft moan past her lips at the pressure she placed on herself. Inhaling sharply, she let the steam from the hot water be breathed into her lungs. She threw her head back and let the water splash onto her face, her eyes tightly shut as she drifted her hands down her body. She let her fingertips graze over her nipple, lifting her head out of the water stream to take a sharp intake of breath as she felt the nub slowly harden before she let her fingers trace down her body further. 

She danced her fingertips along her hipbones, smiling weakly with her eyes closed as she felt her skin react to her touch, goosebumps spiraling under her fingers as she grazed her fingers lower and lower. She skimmed her hands briefly across her inner thighs before she placed her left index finger at the folds between her legs. She bit her lip to stifle a cry as she pressed her finger into her folds gently, slowly sliding her finger up and down the length of her core. Her body begun to respond to her faster than usual as she felt heat immediately pool between her legs. With a groan, she took her hand away from her folds and placed two fingers over her clit, rubbing slowly around the bundle of nerves until her legs shook under her.   
With a gulp, she turned off the shower, taking a brief moment to towel dry her hair and body before she made a quick walk to her bed, she eased herself down onto the awaiting mattress after she turned off her overhead light and switched on her bed side lamp. 

Emily sighed as her back hit the mattress, her head landing on the pillow as she bent her legs and sat her feet down, moving them further apart to spread her legs even more, allowing her hands more room. She huffed out a please moan as she moved her fingers back down to her core, rubbing quickly with one hand over her clit while her other hand moved across her chest. She took her fingers up and moved them to her mouth, coating both the middle and index finger on both hands with her own saliva before she placed one hand back down over her clit, bucking her hips with a whine at the new sensation and she rubbed the other hand over her perked nipples. 

It seemed as though her hands had a mind of their own as at their own accord, she immediately slipped two fingers inside herself. She gasped out at the immediate stretch – not used to immediately pressing two fingers in and she felt her insides flutter as they tried to accommodate the intrusion. She abandoned the hand on her nipples and brought it down to her clit once more. She bit her lip after she cried out much too loudly as she started rubbing fast motions over her clit at the same time she started thrusting her two fingers in and out of her body in quick successions. “Oh god..” She turned her head to the side and whined out, her black hair splayed across her pillow as she began to buck her hips up to meet her fingers and alternated between pinching and rubbing over her bundle of nerves. She twisted and turned her body in every comfortable way possible when she thrust her fingers in, eager to find the sweet spot that she knew would be able to push her over the edge of her pending orgasm. “Fucking hell,” She hissed and nibbled on her lip, bucking her hips up again as she curled the tips of her fingers. She heard herself groan out in approval as her body quivered when the pads of her fingertips met the soft wall of her sweet spot and she knew she was only moments away from her release. Without stopping the curling finger motions, she blindly reached down the side of the bed with her hand, trying to ignore the way her clit twitched in reply to her removing her hands and she groaned out once she felt the familiar coolness of the item she had been looking for. 

Pulling it up to the bed, she giggled childishly for a moment and pressed a button on the long, pink wand and immediately it came buzzing to life. She gathered some saliva in her mouth and slowly let it fall from her lips and down onto the humming part of the toy. She bit her lip and watched her own hands as she placed the wand down, ontop of her clit and immediately threw her head back in a loud moan, her hips bucking feverishly in desperate attempt to get herself off as she began to thrust her fingers in even faster. She cried out weakly as she twisted and turned the wand over her clit before removing it and tapping it in quick sequences over her bundle of nerves again. She closed her eyes tightly and arched her back, bucking her hips into her own hands as she breathed out another moan of approval, feeling the tightening of her abdomen and she knew she was close to her much needed release.   
Her thoughts drifted to lustful views of someone ontop of her, fucking into her and begging her to come for them. She heard the voice, loud and clear as it started ringing in her head. “Cum for me, Emily..” She cried out at the voice in her head, the image of someone fucking her made the tightening in her stomach increase to the point where it was almost painful. “OH fuck.” She choked out, holding the wand firmly over her clit and rubbing it harshly over as her fingers picked up their pace. The thoughts of the mysterious man clouding her images as she began to buck her hips again, desperate to get off but she knew she had to think of something else to get her there. That this wasn’t enough. 

Without halting her movements, she inhaled deeply once more, her breath coming out in chokes as she willed her mind to think of something – or someone – to get her there. Now, she may have choked from the pleasure that her body was bathing in, but it was most likely shock as the first – and only needed – image that came to her mind was Aaron Hotchner. She flung her eyes open in desperate attempt to ward off the highly inappropriate image but there was no way she could of denied the clenching around her fingers in response to the idea that it was Hotch who was the man of her lust dream who was fucking her. She groaned out in frustration as she felt her stomach begin to relax, the building orgasm diminishing yet her inner walls still clenched and unclenched around her fingers. 

If anything, she now needed to get off even more than she had prior to this moment. With a growl, she switched off the vibrator and threw it on the available space next to her. She sighed deeply, stilling her fingers inside her but not removing them as she relaxed back into the bed, inhaling once more and fluttering her eyes closed. She was thinking too much and knew she needed to relax if she was going to get off. She took in a few deep breaths as she began to ease her fingers into a movement once more. She took two fingers into her mouth once more and brought them back down between her legs and rested them over her clit, slowly building it back up into a rhythm as she let her thoughts drift to something that would help get her off, preferably something that wasn’t Hotch – she knew that was the height of inappropriate but she couldn’t seem the drag her thoughts from him. “For fuck sake,” She huffed out, feeling the tightening in her stomach start to build up again as she let her thoughts float back to earlier in the day, when he had gotten too heated with one of their suspects and she let out a weak mewl. His rough side was a favorite of hers, it wasn’t a secret she found him attractive, she was fairly sure everybody did. It didn’t take a genius to note that he certainly had good looks, but what was a secret, was the rough side of him that turned her on. 

Thinking about the way his eyes darkened and jaw clenched when he tried to rip information from them and the usually soft tone of his voice now with an ice cold edge made her cry out in pleasure as she began to thrust against her own fingers, imaging they were his. “F-fuck..” She hummed desperately, throwing her face to one side as she quickened the pace over her clit as her stomach tightened once more and her pussy began to clench uncontrollably around her two digits. “H-Hotch..” She cried, unknowingly how loud she was actually been as she began to let her moans fall freely out of her chest. “Hotch, fuck me.. pl-please..” She begged to the empty space as she began to pinch her clit and curl her fingers, hitting all the spots she needed it most. 

“Y-yes… Yes.” She cried, her hips moving uncontrollably fast against her hand as she felt her reach her orgasm. The last thing she thought of before she was tipped over the edge was the way Hotch threw off his blazer and slammed his hands down onto the table as he interrogated the unsub, and with that thought, she came and called out his name in the process. Her body shook violently as she began to moan out in pleasure at the after state of her orgasm, the satisfied feeling developing and sinking into every bone in her body and she began to hum in contentment. Slowly, with gentle ease – a stark contrast to her moments prior – she removed her fingers from her insides and whimpered lightly. She curled in on herself, going into the fetal position as she tugged her legs upto her chest and sighed out, smiling softly as she closed her eyes. 

Unbeknown to her, the man of her fantasies was standing, right out side of her door. 

-

*10 minutes earlier*

Hotch exhaled sharply as he walked onto the 6th floor of their much too expensive hotel. When Hotch had questioned JJ about it, she just smirked at him and shrugged “Hey, it’s New York and it’s not coming out of our pockets.” Before she walked away from him, leaving Hotch laughing silently before getting back to work.

It had been a long day, after they had subdued the wrong suspect, Hotch felt his grief over the case increase more and more by the minute, so much so that he couldn’t allow himself the luxury of resting. He had actually only come back to the hotel after Morgan had sent him 3 texts, the first one asking if he was alright, the second one asking where he was and when he didn’t reply to those, he got a third, dangerous message which included him threatening to come back to the precinct and drag Hotch out by his hair if he didn’t let himself get some rest. 

It was true, it was early hours of the morning, Hotch couldn’t of slept more than 2 hours the night prior to that and he had sent his team back to get some shut eye at least an hour before hand. So, he unwillingly packed up his stuff and left. He walked slowly through the hotel’s hallway in the direction of his room. He knew he was the last to his room out of the team members, he had himself, Prentiss and Reid on one level whilst Morgan, JJ and Dave where the level under them due to lack of availability and Hotch’s request – as always – that the two female agents were on the same floor and in close proximity to at least two male agents. 

He passed Reid’s room, knocking briefly to see if he was still awake, when he was met with no answer he figured he was already asleep, and then he moved onto Prentiss. He brought his fist upto the door, and made the motion to knock before he caught his fist in the mid-air as he heard a sound from inside. 

The crying sound was much too similar to one she would make if she were crying in pain and Hotch felt his insides coil at the thought that something was wrong. He was about to knock again as he made the motion to get his phone out and see if JJ was available to come down and ensure Emily was okay until he heard say something. His name, to be specific. Hotch felt himself gulp and he furrowed his brow as he leant in slightly more to either confirm or deny his suspicions.   
He figured as though his mind was just playing tricks on him, unable to comprehend any logical reason as to why she would be calling his name out.  
Then, he heard her say something once more.  
“Hotch, fuck me, pl-please..” And well. There was no way he could deny that. He inhaled sharply and made a movement to readjust himself in his pants as he placed his palm flat against her door, feeling somewhat guilt as she was having, well, personal time. Even if her personal time did involve him in one way or another. 

His hearing sense was on hyper alert as he heard the bed squeeze slightly and he inhaled sharply at the thought of what she could be doing and he felt his stomach tighten as blood rushed to his lower region. He heard her repeatedly call out ‘yes’ before a scream tore through her chest and his name fell from her lips and Hotch let out a feint groan and he had to ball his hands up in fists to deny himself the pleasure of reaching down and fixing his own issue. It wasn’t moments later that he heard her whimper softly – much more softer than before. And it hit him with such an extreme amount of force that she must of came with thoughts of him in her mind and he threw his head back as he let out a sharp breath, his cock beginning to stir in his pants, begging Hotch to fix his issue as he felt his breathing quicken in pace. He finally came to his sense and looked down the desolated hall, however the possibility of someone coming out and seeing him standing at her door was too strong for him to even stand there a moment longer and with that, he turned and entered his room next to hers. 

Hotch collapsed onto his bed after stripping himself with an exasperated sigh. He hadn’t even bothered to put on his own pajamas, he felt so conflicted at the present time. One on hand, he felt his cock aching angrily against his stomach, Emily voice floating in and out of his head, unable to help the flashing images of her arching her back as she fucked herself thinking about him. One the contrasting side, he couldn’t help but feel how wrong it was to want to jack off and think about the women who lay unknowingly 10 feet away. He felt rude for invading her privacy like that and wrong to be thinking about his subordinate in such a way. 

He felt his cock pulsating against his stomach, begging him for some sort of release and Hotch groaned as he covered his face with one hand, the other hand drifting down to his crotch. He closed his eyes in attempt to ward off the taunting thoughts about how wrong it was to be doing this with thoughts of Emily willingly splayed below him. He gulped as he gripped his shaft in one hand, slowly rubbing his aching member up and down, avoiding the tip and his balls deliberately. 

Yet, soon enough, his breathing got more erratic and the pace of his hand quickened. He felt the rough skin of his hands begin to cause a slight discomfort and with a cringe, he gathered saliva on his tongue and licked the palm of his hand, coating it with saliva and placing it back down on his cock. He knew he should’ve felt guilt for the crudeness of his act, yet the sensation of his damp hand fisting over his cock was too good for him to care about that at the present time. He bit his inner lip as he tightly shut his eyes, bringing his second hand down as he thumbed the head of his cock, groaning out in pleasure as he smeared the pre-cum around the tip. He growled out, placing his hand down further onto his balls as he began to fondle them around as he felt his stomach begin to tighten and the ache in his balls got more prominent and he knew he was reaching his orgasm at a fast past. 

He let out a silent groan as he threw his head back once images of Emily on her knees began to fill his mind. If he were in any other state, he would’ve been ashamed of himself for degrading her in such a way, but all he could think about right know was he dusky rose lips and how good they would look as she sucked his cock, on her knees for him. He ached for this fantasy to become reality as his hand twitched against its fast pace on his cock as he desperately wanted to wrap his fingers around in her hair. 

“Hotch, fuck me, please…” the sound of her voice trailed in his ears once more and his vision changed to her on all fours below him, ass out and waiting for him as he teasingly dragged his hip against her folds as she yearned in want. Hotch couldn’t even try to suppress the groan that was threatening to wake the entire floor up even if he tried as the mental images of Emily in various positions and begging him to take her was too much for his blood. He quickened the pace of his hand, ensuring to cover the head with each thrust forward as he began to press at the sensitive part behind his balls as he felt his stomach clench firmly. The last the he saw before his eyes blacked out in pure bliss due to his orgasm was the look that would be on Emily’s face as she came apart underneath him. 

A desperate groan tore through his chest, he whispered her name to the darkness. Knowing it would have been impossible for her to hear seeing as he hardly heard it himself. He sighed, his hands sticky with his own ejaculation as he grimaced as he pulled his hands away from his softening cock which was twitching in pure delight after a much needed release. 

Guiltily, Hotch trailed his way to the bathroom as he washed his hands, looking back at himself in the reflection. He couldn’t see it. He couldn’t see why it would have been him that she begged for when she came apart. Why she would be fantasizing about him. With a self-hated sigh, he shook his head, taking up his forgone thought and place on some boxers and an under shirt and he hopped into bed. He knew he wouldn’t be sleeping though, but the difference was, tonight’s, his thoughts weren’t on a case. It was on Emily Prentiss. 

-

“Good Morning Princess.” Derek Morgan chirped happily and Hotch glanced up from his oatmeal to see Emily walking towards their breakfast table. She smiled gently at him as she made a line for the coffee, coming back moments later as she protectively nursed a mug in her hands. 

“Sleep well?” JJ smiled gently at her friend, who occupied the seat next to her and Emily just nodded with half closed eyes as she proceeded to take a sip.

“Mm, wonderfully, actually. God bless you for being the best liaison and booking this hotel. The shower is absolutely amazing, as is the bed.” Emily approved and Hotch certainly did not need the mental thoughts that rushed through his head at her very innocent statement. “It wouldn’t be too bad if we booked 4 star hotel’s all the time, would it Hotch?” Hotch could’ve choked on his breakfast when he heard her say his name and all he did was look anywhere but her eyes – which he felt boring into him – and he felt Morgan nudge him as if to question why he wasn’t asking his partner. 

“I don’t think the Director would appreciate it very much.” He grumbled, eyes locked to the table as he played with his breakfast like a five year old. 

Soon enough, Morgan and JJ flittered out, Rossi hadn’t come down yet and Reid was already at the station, Morgan had initially asked if Hotch wanted to ride with him to the precinct to which he declined and explained he would wait for Dave to come downstairs. JJ promised to wait for Emily if she wanted before she also shook her head and stated she wasn’t nearly ready and assuring the blonde that she would ride with Hotch and Rossi. Soon enough, the two left and Emily and Hotch were left alone.

“Hotch? Is everything okay?” Emily questioned after being unable to deal with the silence anymore and Hotch glanced up at her and once he met her eyes, he noticed the blood rush to her cheeks as she wet her lips with her tongue. 

“So, did you have a good night last night?” He replied, answering her question with another question to which she just frowned in confusion and tilting her head. 

“Yeah my night was fine.. but are you okay?” she pushed, clearly not placing two and two together at his suggestive question and he just sighed, knowing he had to be more direct. 

“I think hotel’s should be sound proof.” He tried once more and Emily just furrowed her brows even further and just looked at him bewilderedly.

“Hotch.. what is going on?” She tilted her head and Hotch just stared blankly at her.

“Your room is next to mine.” He pressed, his eyes locking on hers and waiting for her to put the pieces of the puzzle together. 

And so she did. Her eyes widened, her lips parted slightly and blood rushed to her face and neck as she inhaled a gasp. “Fuck.” She squeaked, the embarrassment she felt overwhelmed her and she felt as though she could’ve thrown up the small breakfast she had eaten. Yet, she couldn’t tear her eyes away from him. She felt tears prick her eyes and started to try and string together an apology as she stumbled over some words and Hotch straightened up, looking behind her to try and signal for her to be quiet. 

“Mornin’ guys, where is everyone else?” 

And just like that, Emily Prentiss was saved by David Rossi.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think :)


End file.
